gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bank of Liberty
BOL |type = Banking Corporation |games = Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |locations = Liberty City |references = Bank of America Sovereign Bank }} The Bank of Liberty is a bank chain located in Liberty City in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them at Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Bank of Liberty owns Lombank and Schlongberg Sachs as their ATMs use a Bank of Liberty interface. In GTA IV, its main branch is located on Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street in Chinatown, Algonquin. In GTA CW, the game booklet shows that Hsin Jaoming and his son Chan may be associates of the bank or have a high role in the bank hierarchy. In GTA III, GTA LCS and GTA IV, there are Bank of Liberty ATMs located around the city. In GTA IV, they allow the player to check their bank balance, despite the fact that the player's money total is already displayed in the game's HUD. While no branches of the Bank of Liberty appear in Grand Theft Auto V, the player can purchase stocks from the bank on the Liberty City National Exchange. In addition, Trevor Philips holds a bank account with the Bank of Liberty. Influence It is a parody of the , as it has a similar name and the same colors. It is also a parody of and , as the text is the same and the bank also has a logo to the left of the title. The Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown (GTA IV) appears to be based on a branch of the HSBC bank in Chinatown, Manhattan judging by both location and appearance. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III''/''Liberty City Stories'' * Portland ** Chinatown across from Punk Noodles ** Trenton across the street from the Old School Hall, bordering Trenton, Portland View, and Chinatown ** Bedford Point, just south of Belleville Park, at the north end of the thin strip of buildings paralelled by two streets. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Portland ** Hepburn Heights Grand Theft Auto IV *'Broker' **Montauk Avenue and Deadwood Street in South Slopes *'Dukes' **Yorktown Avenue, Harrison Street and Dukes Boulevard in East Island City (entrance at Yorktown Avenue) *'Algonquin' **Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street, Chinatown **Amsterdam Lane and Amethyst Street, The Exchange **Albany Avenue and Manganese Street, Hatton Gardens **Garnet Street and Denver Avenue, Suffolk **Exeter Avenue and Vauxite Street, Northwood **Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Apart from those in GTA IV, there is a new branch in Downtown. Heists * In GTA III, in the mission "The Getaway", Claude and three members of the Leone Family rob the Chinatown branch in Portland Island. * In GTA IV, in the mission "Three Leaf Clover"; Niko Bellic, Packie, Derrick, and Michael rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty, in which they steal $1,000,000. They deal with heavy police attention and take the money home to divide between themselves. * In GTA Chinatown Wars, in the mission "Dragon Haul Z"; Zhou and Huang rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty and proceed to get away by performing in the Chinatown festivities, using the Dragon Costume they had previously stolen. The bank is also constantly robbed during the Firefighter minigame. Website www.thebankofliberty.com is the bank's in-game website in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. In GTA IV, there is a login bar towards the left side, and hilariously, it says "insecure" on it. In GTA V, the website can only be used by Trevor Philips, but it cannot be interacted with in very many ways. If Michael and Franklin visit the site, it will say, "Username Unrecognized. We do not appear to have a record of you at this bank.", but if Trevor visits the website, it will say, "Welcome back Trevor Phillips," allowing the player to view their account transactions. Gallery BankofLiberty-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Bank of Liberty in GTA III. LCBank_GTAA.png|Bank of Liberty in Grand Theft Auto Advance (in the left) Bankofliberty01.png|Billboard BankofLiberty_SouthSlopes_GTACW.png|A branch of Bank of Liberty found in South Slopes in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. BankofLiberty-Frontpage2-GTAV.png|Website in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' BankofLiberty-GTA4-Chinatown-exterior.jpg|The main branch of Bank of Liberty in Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street, Chinatown. BankofLiberty-GTAIV-TheExchange.jpg|Amsterdam Lane and Amethyst Street, The Exchange BankofLiberty-GTAIV-Suffolk.jpg|Garnet Street and Denver Avenue, Suffolk BankofLiberty-GTAIV-HattonGardens.jpg|Albany Avenue and Manganese Street, Hatton Gardens BankofLiberty-GTAIV-StarJunction.jpg|Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction BankofLiberty-GTAIV-Northwood.jpg|Exeter Avenue and Vauxite Street, Northwood BankofLiberty-GTAIV-SouthSlopes.jpg|Montauk Avenue and Deadwood Street in South Slopes BankofLiberty-GTAIV-Dukes.jpg|Yorktown Avenue, Harrison Street and Dukes Boulevard in East Island City Trivia * The bank's phone number is 808-555-8372. * In GTA IV, there is a small Bank of Liberty located in Northwood, not so far from Luis Lopez's apartment. The player can get inside by spawning a NRG 900 and then dismounting the bike. However, the ground is not solid and the player will fall into Blue Hell for about 5 seconds before respawning on the road outside. See Also *Lombank *Maze Bank *Schlongberg Sachs de:Bank of Liberty es:Bank of Liberty pl:Bank of Liberty sv:Bank of Liberty ru:Bank of Liberty fr:Bank of Liberty pt:Bank of Liberty Category:Banks Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Businesses in GTA Advance Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes